


Pet Project

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [61]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fantasizing, Kissing, Mechanics, Oliver is a Pure Boi, Watching Lips, mechanical jargon, tackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing runs into a little trouble with his latest project, and Google come to his rescue. Bing quickly finds himself...distracted.





	Pet Project

Bing banged a fist on his desk in the Google office, his forehead thumping against the table as his latest project (a new toy for Peggy, God his kitten was spoiled) sparked and fizzled out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Google lift his head, stopping his actions of petting the animatronic Twitter bird Bing had made him (much to its annoyance, if the indignant chirps were anything to go by). Google slid over, pressing up against his side. “What’s wrong?”

“This stupid _thing!_ ” Bing’s head shot back up, gesturing wildly to his device. “It doesn’t want to work! I’ve tried _everything!_ ” His head promptly connected with the table again with a frustrated, defeated sigh, his core buzzing like a swarm of angry bees.

“Perhaps I can assist?” Bing raised his head again. Google was smiling shyly at him, his cheeks dusted a light blue. “I mean no offence to your skill – because you have created some _amazing_ things –” His gaze shifted back to his bird, who flapped its wings and tweeted at him, tilting its head. “– but I _am_ more experienced. And perhaps a different set of eyes shall shed some light on things.”

Bing let out another sigh, this one in relief. “ _Please_. Work whatever voodoo machine magic you have.”

Google chuckled, then turned to the device. It looked like a little animatronic mouse, perfectly lifelike and complete with synthetic fur. “I assume its supposed to behave like a real mouse, something Peggy can chase?”

Bing nodded, running both hands down his face. “Yeah, but the _problem_ is, whenever I start it up, it collapses! I thought I’d used too heavy of a material initially, so I rebuilt it using something lighter, but _now_ it won’t even do _that!_ ” He pressed his finger to the underside of the device’s chin, and its eyes glowed a brilliant blue briefly, twitching in Google’s hand, before sparks flew from its eyes and neck, forcing Google to drop it with a yelp. “Like _that!_ _That’s_ what it does!”

Google frowned, brow furrowing. “Well…” He began to peel back the synthetic shell of skin and fur, revealing the harder, metal shell before he began to undo that as well, digging deep into the mouse’s inner workings. “Maybe if we…”

Google continued to talk, rambling out loud as he worked. At first, Bing tried to keep up, sitting with rapt attention and taking mental notes of things Google said, especially when he found bugs, but he quickly grew… _distracted_. Google was usually silent as he worked, give or take the odd growl when things didn’t go as planned. To hear his thought process out loud, it was…well, it made Bing’s heart melt, completely infatuated.

At some point, Bing realized he’d stopped listening, more focused on watching Google’s lips move. When he wasn’t talking, his tongue was poking out from between them, his brow furrowed in complete concentration as he worked out something particular difficult in the programming or design until his eyes lit up, making a triumphant noise and starting up his ramblings once more. Bing sighed, never feeling more in love in his life as he listened to Google talk mechanical jargon that would make sense to absolutely no one else in the house except Bing.

Google glanced at him when he sighed, his tongue poking out, and he did a double-take, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Bing’s blissed expression, the younger android’s cheek resting on his propped-up fist. He set the mouse down, snapping his fingers in front of Bing’s face. “Bing. _Bing_. Are you even paying attention?”

Bing shuddered, bolting upright and snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He flashed a smile. “Yeah! Yeah of course I was, I heard every word you said!” Somehow, Google’s eyebrow inched further up his forehead, but Bing just relaxed again, his cheeks glowing a faint golden-orange as his gaze was immediately drawn back to Google’s lips. “I know exactly what’s happening, just…keep talking…”

Google’s mouth drew in a tight line, humming softly and obviously unconvinced, but he picked up the mouse again, fiddling with it with a small screwdriver. He opened his mouth to keep talking, but then suddenly Bing was flying at him, causing him to drop both mouse and screwdriver as he was tackled to the floor and then Bing’s lips were on his, both of his hands cupping his face as his cheeks flushed bright blue.

Google didn’t quite reciprocate, not for while, too shocked to do much besides sit back and take it as Bing claimed his lips. Eventually, one of Bing’s hands gravitated from his face to his hair, pulling it lightly, and Google couldn’t help the high-pitched noise that escaped him, his own hands gripping Bing’s shoulders. Bing broke the kiss just as Google began to press back, pressing their foreheads together. “…You should talk while you work more often…” he muttered, running his fingers through Google’s hair and thoroughly mussing it up.

Google grinned, laughing a little. “Is that what you were doing? Watching me talk instead of _listening_ to what I had to say?”

Bing pulled back, pouting, and Google flicked his forehead. “ _Ow!_ I was listening! Partially…” Google simply rolled his eyes before his hand cupped the back of Bing’s head and he was pulling him back down into another kiss, humming contentedly.

“…Do you mind taking that to one of your own rooms? There are others in this office.”

The two broke apart, turning their heads. Red and Green were both staring at them with unamused expressions, while Oliver’s entire face was glowing yellow beneath his fingers, blushing furiously. Google smiled sheepishly, but Bing just smirked. “I couldn’t resist! I’ve been staring at his lips for like twenty minutes, I was dying!” Google promptly matched Oliver’s blush, both of them glowing their respective colors while Red scoffed and Green rolled his eyes, though his own cheeks were beginning to dust with light green.

Google cleared his throat. “Ǘ̫m͖̏ –” His voice glitched, and his blush deepened. “We still have a project to finish, don’t we, Bing?”

Bing grinned down at him, pecking his lips with another quick kiss. “Sure, if you promise we can resume this later.”

Google’s blush crept down his neck, and Bing was positive he could spot a flush beginning to appear on Red now as well. “…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is cute and pure and I really need to write about the extensions more. Anyway, Sunday will be another dorky Wedding Planning story, and it touches on a character I have not mentioned yet! I wonder if you guys can figure out who.
> 
> (Hey guess what! I have a Tumblr now, if any of you wanna chat, you can find me there at doctordiscord123.tumblr.com!)


End file.
